Soul On Fire
by I'm Miss World
Summary: REVAMPED! She was popular and powerful. He struck fear into everyone that walked the halls of Sky High. After a series of events, roles are reversed. All she ever wanted was to be happy. He never wanted to get in this deep. WarrenOC Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: Tall, Dark and Totally Out of

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High.

**A/N:** Okay, so I'm trying this again. The story just wasn't coming out the way I wanted it to. So this is the rewrite. I want Faith to be like the Plastics in Mean Girls. And she just wasn't coming across as that whatsoever. So this is my second attempt. I have the character pictures in my profile. Ignore the clothing on Faith. Just picture her as the girl, but with a bit more of a tan and an Ashley Massaro/Kat Von D fashion sense.

* * *

**Soul On Fire by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 1: Tall, Dark and Totally Out of the Question**

"…_And Bethany told Penny who told me that he's coming to Sky High. A Stronghold, do you believe it? I really hope he's not some geek. Do you know what that could do for our image? Hanging out with Jetstream and The Commander's son? We have to jump right on that, go it? I really hope he's cute. You know, not some gawky, Mr. Boy in training. Ugh I hate…"_ I listened to Gwen go on and on about Will Stronghold. It was definitely big news at Sky High. This is probably the biggest thing that's happened there since Mr. Kent AKA Superman took up a position at school teaching Hero class.

I flipped through the latest issue of _Fazed_, the biggest Super costume magazine in the world. They always have the seasons hottest fashions predicted before any of the major Supers and Villains are even seen wearing them. "Looks like cat suits are back in…" I muttered absentmindedly into the phone.

"_Faith, are you even listening to me?_" Gwen scoffed from the other line. I jumped a little, coming out of my daze and sat up from my position on my stomach.

"Yeah Gwen, _sorry_." I rolled my eyes as she went off about Stronghold again. I heard some commotion downstairs and perked up, knowing my mom was finally home. "Hey Gwen, I have to go. Mom just came home."

"_Okay. Don't forget. Meet Penny and me outside of the gym tomorrow seven thirty sharp. __**Don't**__ be late Faith. We need to work on Stronghold right away._" I really don't understand what the big deal is. Why the hell is she so anxious to get on good terms with this dork? It's not as if we don't own Sky High already. I mean, we're the head bitches in charge at that school. Gwen's the president of almost every club, pretty and popular. Penny's the gossip queen and the entire cheerleading squad. I'm the edgy rich one who can find out dirt on anyone with the use of my telepathy and foresight powers. And Lash and Speed are our cronies; the muscle behind the whole operation. We might as well run the school instead of Powers.

"Sure thing Gwen. Bye."

"_Ciao._" I hung my phone up and bounced off my bed, trotting downstairs to see my mom attempting to control my little brother, _the_ child terror of Maxville. I'm not kidding. At age six, he's successfully managed to grasp hold of his power, which is shooting lasers out of his eyes.

_Yeah_.

You can imagine what that's like. As if his hyperactivity isn't enough, you have to worry about being scorched by laser beams if you do something that aggravates him. Luckily, he qualified for Sky High's program for 'gifted' children. Basically, it's an elementary and junior high school for kids who get their powers early. It's fairly small, because it isn't common for kids to get their powers before they're fourteen or fifteen. Funny enough, it's underground instead of in the Sky like Sky High.

He's been at Little Heroes camp on an island in the Bermuda Triangle all summer. Mom just came home with him and he is already reeking havoc. "Give me my purse twerp!" I yelled, snatching the bag from his hand as he ran by. He just continued running, grabbing one of the cases off the side table instead. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen where my mom was milling through the fridge.

"Hi sweetie," Mom said, emerging from the fridge with some packaged chicken. I took it from her and put it back in the fridge.

"I already ordered Chinese. I figured you'd be too tired to cook," I said with a shrug, shutting the door of the fridge. My mom's always tired. She's The Black Cat, a villain turned heroine, which she still takes crap for from some of her peers and former rivals. She's president of a huge record label as Felicia Hardy, her citizen identity. Besides that, she's a single mother. My dad is trapped in an alternate universe courtesy of Darkseid. I haven't seen him since I was ten. Taylor doesn't even remember him.

I don't like to think about it.

"Oh. Thank you sweetheart." My mom smiled and sighed into her hands. "I'm going to try and take a nap. Could you fix a plate for Taylor?" I nodded and my mom made her way out of the kitchen while I set the table for Taylor and I. She'll eat later.

'_Ding dong'_

"Oh no," I said to myself as I heard footsteps bounding down the stairs. I bolted for the front door but I was too late. The Paper Lantern delivery guy was doomed to be a victim of Taylor's wrath.

Taylor reached up, swung the door open and immediately began squirting the delivery guy with his water pistol. "Bang, bang, you're dead!" Taylor informed the guy. I ran up to him and snatched the gun from his hands.

"Taylor! Get out of here!" I snapped at him. He just grinned at me and ran off giggling and pretending to ride a horse. I turned to the delivery guy and immediately began blushing when I saw whom it was. "Uh, hey Warren, sorry about that. He's a handful." Nervously I brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, then crossed my arms over my chest. I was hoping Warren would be delivering my food, but after what had just happened, I wished he hadn't. I was so embarrassed. Since I'd been eating at the Paper Lantern nearly all summer or getting delivery, I'd actually conversed with Warren quite a few times. I'd never talked to him before summer, even though we'd both been attending Sky High for 2 years together, but the couple of conversations I have had with him since summer started caused me to develop some sort of crush on him. I mean, I guess I've always found Warren attractive in a mysterious bad boy kind of way.

"It's uh, it's okay. Who is that?" Warren questioned, handing me my bag of food. Then it happened. The best thing EVER! Warren grabbed the bottom of his black muscle shirt and lifted it up to wipe the water off his face. By doing that I got a great, and I mean_ great_, view of his very nicely toned abs. I might as well have been drooling because I couldn't tear my eyes away. Sadly, it was over too soon and he pulled his shirt back down.

"Um, my brother…" I said, still a bit dazed. I managed to shake myself out of it. "Uh, shoot. I left the money upstairs. Can you hold on a second? Actually, you can come in if you want," I offered. He looked hesitant for a minute, but then stepped into the house. "Be right back," I said then ran upstairs and grabbed the money off my dresser. I also did a quick mirror check. No hair frizz? Check. No wrinkled clothes? Check. Decent cleavage? Check. Notihng in my teeth? Check. Okay, good to go.

When I climbed down the stairs though, Taylor had somehow managed to talk him into wearing a cowboy hat. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing at the sight. Warren hadn't noticed I was there I guess. At first he looked horrified, but he covered it up with a glare and took the hat off.

"Are you Faith's booooyfriend? Do you loooove her? Are you gonna get maaaaarried?" Taylor flooded Warren with questions as he jumped up and down on the sofa. Warren just kind of stared back and forth between him and I with his mouth slightly agape and my laughter stopped abruptly at taylor's interigation.

"Taylor! Shut up and go eat!" I ordered, giving him the dreaded 'look'. His face took on a frightened expression and he bounced off the couch, grabbed the bag of food off the coffee table and ran into the kitchen.

I went over to Warren and handed him twenty-five dollars. "Keep the change." Ha, he deserved the eight-dollar tip for the peep show earlier. He counted the money and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. I make you come here almost three times a week. You deserve it," I said with a friendly smile. Okay, friendly smile with a little bit of flirt thrown in there I guess. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"I have a few more deliveries. Sorry." He opened the door and stepped out. "Oh, uh happy birthday by the way." Then he smirked ever so slightly and walked off to his car. I shut the door squealed excitedly. He remembered my birthday!

I mean I'd casually mentioned it in a small conversation we had a week or so ago, but I never really thought he paid much attention to what I said. Not _that_ much attention anyway.

* * *

"You're late," Gwen said with her arms crossed over her chest. Penny mimicked her and I rolled my eyes at the two. Here we go again.

"Sorry. It's not my fault. The freaking bus flew right past some private jet and we had to follow it so Mindy Sails could use her powers to erase their memory. The idiot bus driver didn't put the bus on invisible."

"Well, whatever. I_wanted_ to talk about your birthday party, but I have to go show the freshmen around. Hopefully I get Stronghold in my group." She tossed her head back and headed down the hallway being followed closely by Penny. I scoffed and shook my head before making my way towards the office to get my schedule.

I brushed my hair out of my face and stood in the Junior Heroes line. I could feel all the eyes from the other students looking at me. I'm not going to be modest. I'm like a god. Pretty much untouchable. I'm feared and worshiped at Sky High and that's how I like it. I can do and say whatever I want, whenever I want to and get away with it.

My eyes fixed on the back of the person in front of me. I recognized the worn leather jacket and straight dark hair falling to the shoulders. My eyes traveled down to the firm, jean clad ass and I smirked to myself. Warren Peace is just too fit for his own good.

"Ah, Mr. Peace. Good to see you back this year. Let's hope things don't get… _heated_ in my classroom this year, hmm?" Medulla laughed a little at his joke and I rolled my eyes. He's referring to the end of last year when Warren's temper got the best of him when he had to work with Jenna Fries in a lab and the heat emitting from his fingertips caused the chemicals we were working with to combust and start a fire. I snorted with compressed laughter at the memory.

Warren said nothing, just grabbed his schedule and turned around. As he walked past me, I caught him glance from the corner of his eye. I just raised my eyebrows in turn, which was enough to make him look away. I mean, as hot, hot, HOT as he is, I don't dare talk to him at school. First of all, no one in their right mind would talk to Warren Peace while he stalks the halls of this school unless they had a death wish. Secondly, as hot, hot, HOT as he is, and even if he had talked to me, I can't be seen conversing with him. It would kill my rep. I mean, everyone knows who Warren is. But he's not exactly popular. More like… the most intimidating son-of-a-well-known-villain that has ever graced this school. I mean, despite that, I'd have to hear it from Gwen and Penny for who knows how long and of course Lash would sulk about it forever. Not even worth it. Too bad.

Tall, dark and handsome is _so_ my type.


	2. Chapter 2: Conor Bench?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High 

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who put this on their alerts and reviewed.

* * *

**Soul On Fire by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 2: Conor Bench...?**

_"The cafeteria staff requests sidekicks stop ordering hero sandwiches"_the intercom announced.

"What is wrong with you?" I looked up t the lunch table to see a wide eyed, single version of Penny, hands gripping the edge of the table before she slammed herself in the seat next to me. I was still waiting for Gwen to join the table, as usual. But what the hell is she talking about?

"Huh?" I had a mouthful of fries.

Penny glanced from side to side, being sure our table was completely abandoned and no one was in earshot. She leaned close and accused in a hushed voice, "You and Peace hooking up over the summer." I choked on the swig of milk I had taken.

Once I'd quit coughing I narrowed my eyes at Penny. "Who the hell told you that?!" I'm no idiot. Associating with Warren Peace would make me look bad, which would in turn make my friends look bad. People would think I was a villain in training, like everyone assumes Warren is. Granted, from what I've seen, he's not on the path of villainy, just a tad anti-social. But when you're in high school, what's real has no power over what's rumored. I'm not willing to throw my popularity under the bus like that. I like being a HBIC.

"Told who what?" Gwen asked as she took her place

"Becky Martins told Shelly Kirwin who told me she saw Warren go into Faith's house the other day and he didn't leave for like an hour." Penny filled me in on the exaggerated situation and Gwen's jaw dropped. I rolled my eyes and relaxed a little. People are so fucking stupid.

"Oh my god. Becky Martins needs to get a fucking life and stop watching me out of her window. Warren delivered some food that I ordered the other day. He was in my house for about five seconds while I grabbed some money for the food. Then he left. We barely spoke three words to each other." I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest as I was given skeptical looks by my so-called friends. "I'm not speaking from experience here, but I'm pretty sure a guy like Warren can last a lot longer then a few minutes."

Penny and Gwen both seemed to loosen up at that and laughed a little. "Yeah, too bad he's a complete psycho." Gwen glanced behind me, which is where Warren always sat alone a few tables down the aisle. "With a haircut, a smile and a new wardrobe he could be a nice catch. Minus the most-likely-to-become-a-villain position."

I raised my eyebrows at Gwen. "You are not putting that in the yearbook Gwen. He'll probably roast you." Gwen just shrugged and began eating her salad.

"People's choice, not mine." I sighed and shook my head. Whatever. Her barbecue. There's no way that Warren's going to put up with that. Oh well, I won't worry about that now. The polls aren't even up until mid school year anyway.

"Any word on Stronghold's placement?" Penny asked, noticing Will, ironically being glared at by Warren. Yeah, everyone knows why. Baron Battle is his dad. The Commander is Will's dad. Commander beat Battle. Battle serves a quadruple life sentence in solitary. Therefore, Warren hates Will.

"He's up first after lunch I heard." Gwen informed. She started going off about Stronghold again and I began spacing. I looked over at said boy and saw he looked a little frightened, glancing back at Warren and quickly looking away. Can't say I blame the poor kid.

He doesn't look like anything special. Just normal. Kind of dorky actually. He was sitting with a few other freshies. One geeky looking kid with an orange shirt, tucked in of course, and glasses. A lanky bleach blonde guy with clothes brighter than the sun was the definition of 'the whitest kid you know'. There was a cute redheaded girl with a lot of green on obviously staring at Stronghold longingly the entire lunch. Someone's got a crush I guess. The final I knew personally.

Magenta Orchid.

Maj is someone I-

I squinted my eyes shut at the sudden throbbing in my skull, interrupting my thoughts. My vision got spotty and a blurred scene appeared in my mind.

**I definitely recognized the room. It was the detention room. I saw Stronghold and Warren each sitting in desks.**

**"All right look, whatever happened with our dads, it had nothing to do with us. What do you say?" Stronghold said, offering is hand peacefully.**

**"I say, if you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." Typical response from Warren. Will retraced his hand.**

"Hey Faith. Faith!" I was jolted back to reality. I sucked in a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. Lash had been the one trying to get my attention. He was now sitting across from me, Speed next to him. 

Everyone was looking at me. I knew what they were waiting for. It obvious when I get visions. My eyes roll back and turn white. I look possessed.

"It was nothing important. Just Stronghold and Peace in detention together." Lash scoffed and everyone got a little uninterested apart from Gwen.

"Why were they in detention?" she asked. I just shrugged and she rolled her eyes before resting her chin on her hand.

"Stronghold's a dork. And Peace is a freak." Lash said. I hummed in agreement and slumped into my chair. Stronghold is most definitely a dork. I don't necessarily agree with the statement about Warren, but they don't need to know that.

"Will isn't a dork, okay? Sure he hangs out with a bunch of losers, but come on, do you guys really think with his parents his power isn't going to be amazing?" Gwen glanced back at the still nervous looking freshman. Give me a break.

* * *

_'A reminder: There is no smoking on school grounds...__or freezing... or bursting into flames'_

I was shoving books into my locker when I saw Gwen making her way over. She bumped right into someone. Not sure if it was on purpose or not because, turns out, it was Stronghold

"I'm-"

"Will Stronghold," Gwen interrupted him, saving him from his obvious embarrassment. The look of excitement on his face was hilarious.

"Aha! Mind reader!" Wow. What an awkward loser.

"No," Gwen said through her smile.

"That'd be my department," I informed Stronghold before shutting my locker and wandering away from Gwen and her new little buddy over to Penny's locker. I leaned against it as I waited for her to finish gabbing to... herself and saw Stronghold watching Gwen walk off with lovey eyes. Jeeze, that didn't take long at all.

My eyes widened a bit as he almost bumped right into Warren Peace. We might have a roasting on the first day of classes. But Warren just glared the kid down and he ran off into the bathroom. I pushed off the locker as Warren continued to glare at the kids back. "Gee, make the kid piss himself why don't you Peace?" I commented. He just looked at me with narrowed eyes, softening them a little when he saw the amused look on my face. "Just thought I'd let you know, I had a vision of you and Stronghold in detention together."

"For what?" he spat, obviously not too thrilled with that idea. I shrugged my shoulders and tossed my hair over my shoulder.

"Don't know. They come to me. I don't pick what I see, sorry. Better be on your best behavior though," I mused, brushing by the hot head and towards my next class.

* * *

"Greetings junior heroes, and welcome to another year of Mad Science," Medulla announced as he shuffled into the classroom. "First things first, lab partners." I don't know why he insists on assigning lab partners. A majority of the time he pairs us up with people he knows we hate. It's almost like he thinks it's funny.

Warren threw the door open and stalked into class as Medulla was looking over his seating chart. "Ah, Mr. Peace. How nice of you to join us. Why don't you save some time and take a seat next to Ms. Summers. Let's hope you'll be better lab partners than you and Ms. Fries were, hmm?" Oh, did I just score? Why yes, I believe I did.

Granted, he didn't look all that pleased about being my lab partner. Not surprising. But hell, it could be a lot worse. I think he was aware of this too as he dumped his bag on the table and slumped into his chair.

Medulla listed off more lab partners and to my initial disgust, Jenna Fries took a seat at the table in front of Warren's and mine. She's probably sitting there just so she can piss me off. Everyone has an archenemy. Jenna is mine. She's in the junior popular clique while I managed to get into the senior popular group. She tried so hard to get Gwen and Penny to like her, but they ignore her because they know I hate her. She is the most superficial, stereotype of dumb blonde in the world. Yeah, so basically she's one jealous girl.

My attention was taken off the blonde ice queen when her lab partner took the empty seat in front of me. Whooooo is _that_? I missed the name when Medulla said it. He exchanged a few words with a very uninterested Jenna before sitting awkwardly and looking around the room. Oh boy, blue eyes are looking at me.

"Hi Faith. I like your hair," he said with a small smile. He was very cute. _Very_ cute. Longish brown hair, fair skinned, lean build, tall. And he knows my name. Which... actually isn't surprising since almost everyone in school knows who I am.

"Uh, thanks," I answered. Shit, shit, shit. Who is he? I have no idea if I'm supposed to know him or not.

"You… don't remember me, do you?" I thought about pretending I did, but then decided against it, and just shook me head. "Conor. Conor Bench. Heh, I sat next to you in Hero History all last year and we were partners in Save the Citizen a few times."

"Oh! Oh, I know now! You have the… water powers, right?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, okay. Wow… you look so… different."

"Is it good or bad different?" he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. I really did know who he was. He was really shy. I don't think I've ever actually heard him talk before besides when the teacher called on him, which wasn't often anyway.

"Good. Definitely good. Pretty hot actually." It's true. He was looking very good with the longer hair and the extra height. He had some nice lips too. And, aw, he's blushing. Even cuter!

"Uh, thanks." He was avoiding eye contact with me. Still has some shyness I guess.

"Mr. Bench, please face the front of the classroom," Medulla ordered, and Conor gave me a slight smile before spinning to face the front. Medulla began with the notes already. Damn, it's our first day. Give us a break.

I glanced to the side as I grabbed my notebook and saw Warren looking at me with that ever-present glare. I raised my eyebrows at him in question but he just deepened his frown and looked away. Whatever.


End file.
